Adventures in Wardrobe Reappropriation
by thewriteday
Summary: Brenda's always liked to try new things. This time Sharon's along for the ride. (Oneshot) Original prompt: Unbind me. (Femslash)


A/N: I asked frakkingblerg which of my drabbles she'd want longer and she narrowed it down and I picked this one. And then I turned it (somewhat unintentionally) from a silly little drabble into a big mess of smut. Hopefully someone enjoys it.

**Adventures in Wardrobe Reappropriation**

The thought had occurred to Brenda one day while they were in Sharon's walk-in closet.

Because of course the Captain had a spacious walk-in to house her enormous collection of expensive clothing. It was the kind of closet she'd imagined princesses having when she was a little girl.

She took particular delight in the squared off section where Sharon kept her endless supply of scarves in every length, colour, texture, and design. Several held particularly wild patterns and it was one of these that she plucked from its hook and began to drape about herself this way and that, eyeing her reflection.

She felt a pair of warm hands come around to rest on her bare stomach.

"That one might be a little loud, even for you," Sharon said. Brenda narrowed her eyes and turned around in the woman's arms.

"And it isn't too loud for _you_? I don't think you even wear half the things in here." Brenda took the scarf from her shoulders and wrapped it around Sharon's instead, pulling the woman closer to her body.

Sharon chuckled. "You'd be surprised at what I can pull off."

Brenda smiled at the insinuation as she drew the scarf up higher around Sharon's neck, tightening it little by little, remarking at the bold pattern against the smooth, pale throat. She decided she quite liked the look of it.

Sharon kept her focus on the Chief's dark eyes and lifted her chin a little.

Brenda held the scarf tightly in one hand and drew the index finger of the other down the expanse of exposed skin. Sharon shuddered.

"As much as I'd like to see where this is going, we both have to get to work. We're going to be late as it is." Leave it to the Captain to be the voice of reason.

Brenda sighed, nodded, and pulled the scarf in closer so she could kiss Sharon firmly. "Would you let me try something tonight?"

Sharon quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothin' too crazy," Brenda assured with a grin, "Just something that popped into my head. Pretty please?"

Sharon's teeth slid over her lower lip for a moment. "I'm going to regret saying yes, aren't I?"

Brenda shook her head. "Nuh uh. I don't think you will at all."

* * *

"Hold still!" Brenda straddled Sharon's backside, nails scrambling over the woman's wrists. It had all been going so well until Sharon had requested freedom.

"How did you convince me this was a good idea?!" Sharon huffed. "And why didn't you tell me you didn't know how to tie a proper knot?"

"I was in a rush!" Brenda's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Aw, hell. I'm cuttin' it off." She hopped off the bed.

Sharon struggled to turn on her side and get a better look at the other woman. Mostly so she could shoot her a withering glare. "Brenda Leigh Johnson, if you take scissors to my Missoni scarf, you will never see me naked again."

Brenda put her hands on her hips. "You'd rather stay tied up forever?"

Sharon hesitated.

"No."

Brenda leaned over the bed and kissed her girlfriend's pout.

"I'll make it up to you."

"Damn right you will. And you owe me a scarf."

Brenda returned with what Sharon thought had to be the biggest, most ominous pair of scissors she'd ever seen.

"Where did you get those?"

"They were in your sewing kit," Brenda said flippantly, maneuvering herself on the bed again. "Turn back over and let me work."

Sharon didn't follow the other woman's instructions immediately. She suddenly felt very worried about the Chief brandishing a sharp, gleaming instrument so close to her limbs.

Brenda tilted her head at Sharon's hesitation and wore an impish grin. "What? You don't trust me?"

Sharon rolled her eyes then rolled over. "Well given the events of the past five minutes or so, can you really blame me?"

"I didn't hear you complaining during the twenty minutes before that," Brenda said low and close to Sharon's ear. Sharon shivered in spite of herself.

"Just get it over with, would you? My wrists are killing me."

Brenda made quick work of the now-mangled scarf. Sharon sat up on the bed, holding the tattered remains.

Brenda watched her girlfriend's mournful expression and bit back a smirk. "No use cryin' over torn accessories."

Sharon glared at her, jumped up from bed, tossed the pieces of scarf into a trash bin by the door, and disappeared into her closet, slamming the door behind her.

"Aww, Sharon!" Brenda collapsed against the bed, brutally disappointed by the way she'd mucked up yet another otherwise-lovely evening. "You know I didn't mean to do it! I'm sorry! I'll buy you another scarf – ten scarves! Whatever you want!"

She heard the door to the closet open. She pushed herself up slightly, resting on her elbows, so she could get a look at her pissed-off S.O.

Sharon was standing in the closet archway with a much longer scarf – this one was silk and black, long and liquid-looking. Brenda's eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"I don't really want another scarf." Sharon said. Her expression wasn't mournful anymore. It was predatory.

Brenda gulped and moved further back on the bed in an unconscious retreat.

Sharon padded slowly towards her, winding the scarf back and forth around her hands in a way that reminded Brenda dimly of the kind of implements that were used for strangling.

Sharon climbed up onto the bed, moving forward on her knees until she was straddling Brenda's legs, towering over her.

"Still mad?" Brenda squeaked, wide-eyed and attempting to smile.

Sharon smirked. "I'm working on it." She stopped winding the scarf between her hands. "Put your arms above your head." Captain Raydor's gruff order rung about the room.

_"No wonder her people are so afraid of her_." Brenda thought, not for the first time. She forgot sometimes just how demanding, how goddamned _intimidating_ this woman could be.

Brenda raised her arms above her head, crossing them at the wrists. The Captain took a moment to let her gaze lower and linger to appreciate the way the move put the other woman's chest on delightful display.

Sharon leaned down slowly, letting her breath wash over Brenda's skin, goose bumps rising in its wake. She reached up to the Chief's wrists and began to carefully tie, weaving the ends of the scarf neatly back and forth, creating an elaborate bind. The years of sailing lessons with her kids over the years was finally paying off.

"Unlike you, I am _very_ adept at tying knots. Mine will be as inescapable as yours," Sharon growled, "With the exception that _I _will be able to undo mine. If I decide to." She punctuated her words with a final tug. Brenda squirmed in her restraints a little just to test. The knot was tight. Very tight. She gulped again, scared and aroused in equal amounts. When she'd imagined bringing any kind of bondage into the bedroom, she'd always pictured herself as the ti_er_ instead of the _tied_.

Sharon let her hands creep down the woman's arms, then down her sides, stroking every bit of skin she could. She blew cold air over Brenda's nipples, then darted her tongue out quickly to lave each one.

Brenda watched, completely enraptured. She instinctively lowered her arms from above her head, about to bring them around Sharon's neck.

She didn't make it far before Sharon reached up and slammed the hands against the mattress.

"Oh no, Brenda. It's my turn now, sweetheart." Sharon grinned and then leaned down to bite Brenda's lower lip, worrying it between her teeth before pressing back in to kiss her into complacency. Brenda moaned into her mouth as Sharon rolled her hips.

Sharon brought a hand to Brenda's chest, rolling one nipple between her fingers for a moment. Without breaking their kiss, Sharon gave a light but loud slap to the breast she'd just released and Brenda cried out in shock, her eyes flashing open.

Sharon paused, waiting for Brenda to protest, to ask her to stop or to be more gentle. Brenda locked eyes with the Captain and then arched her back, thrusting her chest up towards Sharon who answered with a wicked grin.

She leaned down, laved the other nipple, rolled it between her teeth, then pulled back again and produced an identical little slap to the woman's breast. Brenda groaned eagerly in pain and delight.

Sharon sat up and put her nails at Brenda's collar bone and then dragged them, leaving long red lines down the front of Brenda's body, stopping just short of the patch of wiry, blonde hairs above her centre.

"Sharon, please," Brenda whimpered when Sharon's nails left her.

Sharon leaned down over her, their faces separated by inches. "What is it, Brenda Leigh? Tell me what you want." Sharon turned her head, putting her ear above the Chief's lips.

Brenda took a shallow breath. "I want you to fuck me," she said, then leaned up a little and licked the curve of Sharon's ear.

The Captain's limbs nearly buckled beneath her; her eyes rolled back a bit.

That was all she needed to hear.

She lept off the bed, leaving Brenda in a sorry, confused state until she returned with her boon: the dark purple strap-on she kept in the third drawer of her dresser.

Brenda's face lit up at the sight of Sharon pulling on the toy and strapping it tightly to her body.

Sharon grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser too, but didn't have need of it yet. She set it on the bedside table and then climbed back onto the bed, re-positioning Brenda to lie properly with her head against the pillows.

When she was satisfied with the arrangement, she lowered the woman's bound arms so they laid on her stomach. If Brenda couldn't lift a gun the next day because her shoulders were sore, she'd never live it down. They'd done enough eye-rolling when the Major Crimes boys had found out they were seeing each other. No need to add fuel to that burgeoning fire.

Sharon leaned in for another kiss, this one less forceful than the last. She took her time, gently investing herself in the woman's mouth, pushing her tongue in to tangle with its counterpart. She could feel Brenda's nails scratching at her belly, clearly desiring to be free of their bonds. Sharon smirked into the woman's mouth for another moment and then pulled back, sliding down the bed until her head was square with Brenda's hips.

She kept her gaze locked with Brenda's as she kissed the inside of one thigh from her knee all the way down, pulling back at the last moment without even grazing the warm centre. Brenda let out the breath she'd been holding as Sharon made the same descent down the inside of her other thigh.

This time when she reached the middle, Sharon snaked her tongue along Brenda's folds, adding a little more saliva to coat the woman's heat. Brenda bucked her hips up into the warm mouth. Her tied hands tightened into fists.

Sharon flicked her tongue out over the entirety of the woman's sex, covering every milimetre in wetness. Then she covered as much as she could with her mouth and began the work of devouring Brenda whole.

Brenda's head fell back, a whimper falling from her lips as she gave in to every sensation the Captain bestowed. It wasn't just her mouth and tongue - lapping and licking and sucking in expert form - Sharon's hands roamed her body, reaching up to squeeze her breasts hard, then scraping her nails down her skin like she did before, continuing their red lines up and down the tops of her thighs. Brenda's entire body was burning.

_"If I died right now, that would be almost all right,"_ Brenda chuckled at the thought. Sharon nipped at her centre, causing the woman to jump in surprise. Sharon grinned and returned to her work, taking as much of the woman as she could into her mouth, moaning into the wet flesh.

"God, I love it when you do that," Brenda said breathily, her wrists pulling harder against the scarf.

"You mean this?" Sharon said quickly before humming against her sex again.

"Y-yes," Brenda managed. Her hips were bucking up harder now, meeting every swipe of Sharon's tongue.

Then, quite suddenly, Sharon sat up on her knees. Brenda looked up at her, wide-eyed and frazzled beyond the usual measure, in shaking anticipation of what would come next. Brenda's eyes dropped down to the strap-on she'd almost forgotten about, then back up to Sharon's face, her hunger renewed tenfold.

Sharon reached to the bedside table, applied some lube to the toy, stroking it along the length of it, before lowering herself over Brenda's body. She claimed Brenda's mouth, giving her a full taste of herself, and not a moment later she slid the toy into Brenda's core, all at once. Brenda gasped, her muscles tightening reflexively.

Sharon kissed the Chief's neck softly, letting her tongue weave over the flushed skin. "Relax," she murmured. Brenda's body instantly responded. Sharon leaned back, plucked the bound hands from Brenda's stomach and pulled them around her neck.

Sharon began a slow rhythm, thrusting gently into Brenda at an even pace. She pulled the woman's legs up and guided them to wrap around her.

Brenda hummed in delight.

"You enjoying yourself?" Sharon said with a smirk.

"Mmhmm," Brenda nodded, her eyes fluttering shut for a second.

Sharon pushed the woman's thighs slightly wider to make more room as she leaned in closer, the straps brushing against Brenda's clit. Sharon could feel the pressure in her own sex rising with each bump of the toy. She picked up her speed.

Brenda's hips were moving again now, meeting Sharon thrust for thrust, pushing the dildo as far inside as it would go.

"God, you're so beautiful, Bren," Sharon's words spilled out and the Chief's grin broadened.

"Kiss me." Brenda demanded. Sharon rested forward on her arms, tasting Brenda's lips in hers again. Both women picked up speed, their hips moving desperately in tandem. Brenda's moans filled Sharon's mouth. Sharon reached one hand down between them circling Brenda's clit as she thrust harder. She sucked greedily at the Chief's tongue.

Finally Brenda went tumbling over the edge, her cries drowned against Sharon's lips, her body wracked with tremors, calming bit by bit. Sharon finally pulled her lips back. They both breathed heavily as they recovered. She pulled out of Brenda slowly and then shucked the strap-on, sliding it off and tossing it down the bed. She returned to Brenda's side and stroked down strands of sweaty, blonde hair.

Brenda's eyes had been squeezed shut. She opened them lazily, a smile overtaking her features as she looked adoringly into Sharon's face. Sharon's eyes flicked down, drawing Brenda's attention to the fact that her hands were free again, the scarf hanging loosely about her wrists. She hadn't even noticed Sharon untie her. She pulled the fabric away and tossed it aside, rolling over to hang an arm around Sharon's waist.

"All of that was all right?" Sharon said softly. She liked the idea of taking a tougher, more forward approach in the bedroom, but she wanted Brenda to like it too.

Brenda's grin widened. "Ohh yes." She traced little circles over Sharon's skin. "That was more than all right. Have you - I mean, did you want to do that for a while now?"

Sharon shrugged. "I like how dominant you usually are. But I don't mind taking charge. As you well know."

Brenda chuckled, considering the tenor of the relationship when they'd first met. "And you know _I've_ never been very good at sharing, but I'd be willing to keep trying if you're patient with me."

"I can be patient. But I'm going to have to teach you some knots. And perhaps we should invest in some alternative tying materials. Before you destroy more of my wardrobe."

"Yes, Captain. Right away, Captain."


End file.
